


Bet? Bet.

by looseleiftea



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Gender Neutral Farmer, Starcrew, i guess, idk how to tag this lmao, they/them farmer, wig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/looseleiftea/pseuds/looseleiftea
Summary: in which a comment leads to curious activities.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Bet? Bet.

Sam sent the cue ball spinning and failed to sink the ball he was trying to. He sighed, “I’m not very good.” He told the farmer who had been trying to help him. They patted his shoulder and went to sit on the couch with Abi. Seb easily sank it with a swift thunk on the cue ball. As they watched Seb line up his next shot, Sam turned to where Abby and the farmer sat chatting.  
“Have you guys ever seen Morris’s hairline up close?” He asked. When no one replied, he continued, “I’m convinced that it’s a wig.”  
“I would pay someone to steal it.”  
“Bet?” The farmer said and Abby laughed.  
“Bet.”   
There was a beat of silence and the farmer stood, determination in their eyes, “I’m gonna steal his wig.” They walked as fast as they could out the saloon, not even looking to see the stunned faces of their three closest friends.  
The door swung shut and the three just stared at each other.  
After a minute, Seb awkwardly piped up, “Your go, Sam.”

Two hours passed with no sign of the farmer.  
Then the saloon door creaked open and the room went silent.  
Slow, heavy footsteps came closer and closer to the game room.  
The farmer entered, dripping wet despite the lack of rain. They walked to the middle of the room and placed something furry and soggy down in the middle of the pool table.  
“Joja. Toupe. Morris’.” They said.

Silence.

And then the sound of gold changing hands.

“Do I ask how-?” Sam began, as Seb used his pool cue to move the toupe.  
“No.”


End file.
